Moan for Me, Baby! (Twoshoot)
by 1055am
Summary: Baekhyun yang menolak permintaan Luhan akhirnya luluh juga dan mengikuti permintaan Luhan. Dan setelah acara itu berlangsung, seseorang yang tidak disangka menculik Baekhyun ke sebuah apartement. "Tubuhmu sangat sempurna, baby. Izinkan aku memilikinya mulai malam ini" WARNING! GS for Baekhyun and others uke! 20 , NC Hardcore! Chanbaek!
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat yang cerah, semua orang jelas menyukai hari Jumat. Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut _dark brown_ yang kini sedang berada di balik kemudi mobilnya. Gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun itu kini sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kampusnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis cantik itu tidak melunturkan senyumnya sedikitpun.

Byun Baekhyun. Itulah nama gadis cantik yang kini keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk fakultasnya. Baekhyun memang bukan gadis populer, tapi dia juga bukan gadis _nerd_. Dia hanya gadis kaya biasa yang mempunyai wajah cantik dan otak yang tidak terlalu pintar juga. Dia berteman dengan siapapun tanpa memandang ras dan sifat teman-temannya.

"Baekhyun! Yaak Byun Baek!", Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, lalu menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang berada di depannya.

"kau meneriakkan namaku seakan aku orang tuli. ada apa?"

"tolonglah pikirkan lagi tawaranku minggu lalu Baek.."

"tidak Lu. aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku seorang calon dokter, mana mungkin aku rela meliuk-liukkan tubuhku di atas _catwalk_." , Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar setelah mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yg tidak masuk akal itu.

Oke biar aku jelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Minggu lalu, Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang menghabiskan acara _girls day out_ mereka di sebuh Mall. Tiba-tiba Luhan mendapat telfon dari seseorang yang membuatnya hampir bunuh diri. Orang di telfon tersebut adalah seorang model yang diminta hadir sebagai model utama untuk acara _Fashion Event_ di fakultasnya. Luhan akhirnya meminta bantuan Baekhyun, sahabatnya dari jurusan kedokteran, untuk menggantikan sang model yg tidak bisa hadir. "Ayolah Baekie.. seluruh mahasiswa bahkan mahasiswi diam-diam mengagumi bentuk tubuhmu yg sempurna ini", ya itulah alasan Luhan memilih Baekhyun sebagai model pengganti. Baekhyun memiliki tubuh sempurna bak model _Victoria Secret_.

"alasanmu tidak masuk akal Baek.. ayolah acaranya lusa, kau mau aku mendapat surat peringatan karena tidak menjalankan tugasku dengan baik?" tanya Luhan sambil memasang wajah sesedih mungkin agar sahabatnya luluh.

"tapi aku tidak bisa Lu, aku tidak tau caranya.." jelas Baekhyun

"aku akan mengajarimu! 2 hari kurasa cukup.. kau sangat sempurna, kau pasti bisa Baek. Jadi, ikut yaa? bantu aku.." pinta Luhan sekali lagi, tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Baekhyun.

"baiklah aku terima"

* * *

 **Title:**

 **Moan for Me, Baby!**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Luhan, Sehun**

 **Length:**

 **Twoshoot**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun yang menolak permintaan Luhan akhirnya luluh juga dan mengikuti permintaan Luhan. Dan setelah acara itu berlangsung, seseorang yang tidak disangka menculik Baekhyun ke sebuah apartement.**

 **"Tubuhmu sangat sempurna, baby. Izinkan aku memilikinya mulai malam ini"**

 **WARNING!**

 **GS for Baekhyun and others** ** _uke! 20+++ , NC Hardcore!_**

* * *

========= Happy Reading =========

"Baekhyun.. giliranmu 3 menit lagi. Bersiaplah!" kata seorang laki-laki yang merupakan panitia sie acara.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk. Gadis cantik itu memghela nafasnya pelan. Tiba-tiba seorang sahabat kecilnya yang sialnya membuat dia terjebak di acara menggelikan ini, datang membawa minum untuk Baekhyun bersama kekasih putihnya.

"Jangan gugup Baek.. Kau pasti bisa" kata Luhan

"aku takut Lu, bagaimana kalau aku memalukan diriku sendiri nanti?" tanya Baekhyun

"kau cantik Baek, sempurna. kau pasti tampil dengan sempurna nanti" kata Sehun, kekasih Luhan yang juga menjadi sahabatnya kini.

"benar kata Sehun. Aaaa kuharap kau akan mendapat kekasih setelah ini" Luhan tersenyum senang sambil mengayunkan tangan Sehun ke depan-belakang.

"Baekhyun, ayo!", suara laki-laki sie acara tadi berhasil menghentikan nafas Baekhyun. kemudian gadis itu berjalan menuju sisi belakang panggung, tepat di balik pintu masuk.

"baek, majulah"

Baekhyun berjalan maju menuju _catwalk_ dan berjalan dengan anggun serta senyum menawan yg ia miliki. Sontak seluruh isi ruangan berteriak sorai melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang semakin sempurna malam ini. Baekhyun tersenyum saat menyadari semua orang menyukai dirinya dan penampilannya.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan penampilannya dengan sempurna dan kembali ke _backstage_. Saat menuju ruang ganti, Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun, serta seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sepertinya adalah teman Sehun.

"Baekhyunie terimakasih sudah membantuku. Kau bagaikan seorang tuan putri saat berjalan di _catwalk_ tadi" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalasnya.

"ya Lu, sama-sama. hm aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu", Luhan menggangguk dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu mengganti pakaian nyamannya.

"Lu, dimana kau menemukan teman seperti bidadari itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki di sebelah Sehun yang masih tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"eeih kau benar-benar menyukainya, Chan?" tanya Sehun

"ya, sepertinya... dia sangat seksi"

"YAAISH! DASAR MESUM" teriak Luhan

.

.

.

"Baek ini Chanyeol. dia menyukaimu kurasa, daritadi dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh"

"Hai Baek, aku Park Chanyeol, hm jurusan bisnis" kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman mautnya

"Hai hm Chanyeol-ssi. Aku Byun Baekhyun, fakultas kedokteran", Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga memperlihatkan mata puppynya yg menggemaskan.

 _"sial cantik sekali.. seandainya aku bisa menidurinya" batin Chanyeol_

"YAAAISH JANGAN BERPIKIRAN MESUM SIALAN!" teriak Luhan yg berhasil membuyarkan lamunan jorok Chanyeol.

"Lu, kita harus pulang. Aku harus menjemput Yeonseok hyung di bandara", kata Sehun membuat Luhan teringat akan sang kakak ipar yang akan mendarat di bandara satu jam lagi.

"Baek, Chan, kami pulang dulu. Bye.."

"YAAK! XI LUHAN KAU SIALAN! aah bagaimana aku pulang.." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, membayangkan dirinya pulang malam sendirian membuatnya merinding. Apalagi tadi Luhan yg memaksa untuk menjemput Baekhyun karena takut Baekhyun kabur katanya.

"hmm Baekhyun.. biar aku yang mengantarmu" kata Chanyeol

"hm tidak perlu Chan, aku tidak mau me-"

"kau tidak merepotkanku. lagipula tidak mungkin aku membiarkan gadis cantik pulang dalam bahaya" kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berseragam _cathering_ menghampiri mereka dan memberikan gelas minuman.

"maaf, kau salah satu model tadi kan? silahkan mengambil minuman, nona. Oh dan kekasihmu juga.." pelayan itu tersenyum setelah Baekhyun mengambil minuman itu.

"aah aku tidak perlu, terimakasih" kata Chanyeol, lalu pelayan laki-laki itu pergi meniggalkan mereka berdua.

"jadi, pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Jadiii ini adalah hm NC pertamaku yaa.. yang ff sebelumnya maaf belum bisa up lagi, sebenernya sudah ada di file laptop, cuma ada beberapa part yg perlu diedit jadi ditunda dulu up nya ehe..**

 **Dan ff ini hmm cuma twoshoot sih, dan di part selanjutnya bakal ada adegan yang panas banget hahahaa maafkan yaa..**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"bisa kau ketikkan alamatmu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang memasang _sealtbelt_ nya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengetikkan alamat apartmentnya pada GPS Chanyeol.

"woww, apartment kita dekat ternyata" seru Chanyeol melihat ternyata apartment mereka hanya berbeda blok.

"benarkah? itu bagus, jadi aku tidak terlalu merepotkanmu." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Chanyeol serasa ingin meledak.

Merekapun memulai perjalan menuju apartment Baekhyun. Keadaan sangat hening membuat keduanya canggung. Hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa panas di dalam tubuhnya.

"Mmmhh.. Chan boleh aku besarkan AC-nya?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini merasa susah bernafas karena panas dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol yg langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Baekhyun hm mendesah.

 _"apa dia mendesah? aaah mungkin karena dia kepanasan." batin Chanyeol_

"ya Baek, lakukan sesukamu" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat manis lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang bergerak tidak karuan.

 _"shit.. apa dia terangsang? Jangan bangun sialan.."_ Chanyeol berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Chaanhh, kenapahh masihh mmhh panashh nghh" Baekhyun mulai membuka blazernya, membuat Chanyeol semakin susah mengendalikan nafsunya. Penisnya perlahan-lahan bangun mendengar suara Baekhyun yg jelas-jelas disertai dengan desahan itu.

"Mmhh Baek, pakai blazermu." Chanyeol masih memfokuskan matanya pada jalan.

Baekhyun kini sudah kehilangan akal. Gadis itu sudah mulai meraba payudaranya sendiri.

"oouuhh chanhh ada apaahh dengan tubuhkuuhhh.. sshhh"

Chanyeol segera menepikan mobilnya dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang meremas payudaranya dan memindahkan posisi tangan Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN! sadarlah.. aku tidak ingin menidurimu sekarang Baek!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun, berharap gadis cantik ini sadar. Tapi dugaan Chanyeol salah besar.

Baekhyun menatap balik Chanyeol dengan mata sayu dan pasrah, seolah meminta Chanyeol 'menerkamnya' saat ini juga.

"nghh chaannhh bantu akuuhh.. setubuhi akuhh chanyeolhh mmmhhh" Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. Penisnya sudah terasa sesak dan sakit hanya karena ulah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, menyesap bagian atas dan bawah bibir manis itu dan menggigit kecil bibir baekhyun sehingaa gadis cantiknya itu membuka bibirnya. Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, melilitkan lidah mereka.

"mmhhh chanhh akuhh tidaakhh tahanhh.. ouuhhh" Baekhyun semakin mendongakkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol menyusuri leher jenjangnya dan menghisap menggigit dan menjilati bagian leher Baekhyun.

"Baekhh.." Chanyeol melepas hisapan pada leher baekhyun dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu.

"ayooh chaanhh.. hngg janganhh membuanghh-"

"shit. berhenti berbicara" chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun dengan kasar. semakin baekhyun berbicara, penisnya semakin merasa nyeri.

Baekhyun meremas-remas penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana jensnya.

"sial baekhh.. aargh hentikan sebentar sayangh. ayo kita lanjutkan di apartmentmu" chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga berbicara dengan normal, dan memfokuskan pada mobilnya lagi.

"tidaakhh.. nggghh rumahmuuhh chanhh", Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengabaikan Baekhyun yang 'bermain' dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

* * *

 **Title:**

 **Moan for Me, Baby!**

 **Cast:**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Luhan, Sehun**

 **Length:**

 **Twoshoot**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun yang menolak permintaan Luhan akhirnya luluh juga dan mengikuti permintaan Luhan. Dan setelah acara itu berlangsung, seseorang yang tidak disangka menculik Baekhyun ke sebuah apartement.**

 **"Tubuhmu sangat sempurna, baby. Izinkan aku memilikinya mulai malam ini"**

 **WARNING!**

 **GS for Baekhyun and others** ** _uke! 20+++ , NC Hardcore!_**

* * *

=== Happy Reading ===

Sepasang pasangan _bukan_ kekasih itu segera berlari menuju lift. Begitu lift terbuka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kotak bergerak itu dan Chanyeol memencet tombol 16. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah menempel pada punggungnya dan menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya, serta meremas-remas penis Chanyeol dari belakang.

"argh baekh, hentikan sebentar sayang. tahan sebentar, oke?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, membawa kepala Baekhyun ke dalam dada bidangnya. sedangkan Baekhyun masih mendesah-desah pelan sambil meremas lengan Chanyeol.

"ngghh akuuh tidakkhh mhh tahanh chanhh" Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang, suaranya bahkan bergetar.

"ssstt.. sabar oke?" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan baekhyun

"aahh gatalhh channhh.. sshh gatalhh sekaliihh"

TING

pintu lift terbuka. oh tidak, mereka belum sampai. seorang wanita parubaya masuk ke lift dengan tatapan heran.

"mmhh chanyeolhh" Baekhyun merengek dengan disertai desahan yang membuat wanita parubaya menoleh menatap curiga.

"maaf ahjumma, dia sepupuku. hanya sedang kedinginan karena demam" Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya, mencoba meyakinkan si wanita tersebut.

TRING

Chanyeol segera menuntun Baekhyun keluar lift dan berjalan ke arah apartemennya. _sial jauh sekali apartementku_. Baru kali ini chanyeol merutuki apartement mewahnya.

Begitu sampai di depan pintunya, Chanyeol membuka kunci passwordnya dan menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Langsung saja Chanyeol memeluk gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu semakin membuat dirinya 'panas' dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol tak kalah kasar. Dan oh, jangan lupa tangannya kini menekan-nekan penis Chanyeol dengan nakal.

"sshh baekhh" Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala koala, berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya sambil memberi _kissmark_ pada leher dan dada Baekhyun. Sang wanita hanya melenguh dan mendesah dengan keras dan nikmat saat prianya meremas bokongnya.

"uuuhh chaanhhh.."

BRUK

Baekhyun terlempar di atas kasur Chanyeol, sang pria langsung merangkak di atas tubuh sang wanita.

"Mmmhh yaahh cepath chanhhyeolhh" Chanyeol menciumin seluruh bagian kaki mulus Baekhyun, tangannya mengusap paha bagian dalam gadisnya itu.

"oouhhh shith yeolliehh ngghhh"

Hingga tiba saatnya pria tinggi berwajah tampan itu sampai di depan vagina Baekhyun yang masih tertutup hotpantsnya.

"Uummhhh yess baby aahhh" Chanyeol mencium vagina Baekhyun dari luar celananya, Baekhyun rasanya hampir melayang merasakan bibir tebal itu mencium vaginanya. Chanyeol menyeringai, sedetik kemudian ia meloloskan hotpants Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"bukaa chanyeolhh.. bukahh semuanyaahh ouuhh shitt" Chanyeol meraba vagina Baekhyun dari luar celana dalam yg masih dipakai.

"buka bajumu sendiri sayang" kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melepas baju dan bra nya dengan brutal. lalu si wanita menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah melepas pakaiannya, hanya meninggalkan celana dalam hitam yg dipakainya.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun melihat penis membentuk tenda dibalik celana dalam si tampan. Baekhyun melihat penis besar itu dengan tatapan lapar, seolah menunggu si pemilik melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya.

"apa yang kau lihat Baek?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda

"mmhh penishh ssshh penismuhh chanyeolhh.." Baekhyun memainkan klitorsnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"kenapa penisku? kau mau?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "kemarilah sayang.. ambil sendiri jika kau mau" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yg langsung menghampirinya dan mencium penisnya.

"buka baby.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan seringainya

"kau mau aku membukanya? hmm?" Baekhyun masih menciumi penis Chanyeol, sedangkan si pemilik penis sudah merasa nyeri hebat di penisnya.

"ya, buka sekarang atau penisku tidak akan memasuki vaginamu"

dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menggigit ujung celana dalam Chanyeol dan melepaskan pengganggu itu dari tubuh prianya.

"ahahaha penismu menamparku chan.. uuummhhh"

"yaah teruss baby.. sshh shiitt!" Baekhyun mengulum penis chanyeol tanpa melepas tatapan nafsunya dari mata chanyeol

"eergghh mulutmu benar-benar nikmat ouuhh" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan kepala Baekhyun. si pria merasa pelepasannya hampir sampai, melepas kuluman penisnya dari mulut hangat Baekhyun.

"yeolliehh kenapa dilepashh... hhngg masukkan penismuhh yeolhh aahhh" Baekhyun berbaring sambil membuka lebar pahanya.

"tubuhmu sangat sempurna, baby. izinkan aku memilikimu mulai malam ini" Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut tapi jelas memancarkan nafsu yang besar disana. Sedangkan Baekhyun menggesekkan lututnya ke penis tegak Chanyeol.

Ciuman chanyeol turun ke vagina Baekhyun dan melepas celana dalamnya. Kepalanya dimasukkan ke dalam paha Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma vagina Baekhyun.

"mmh kau sangat harum baek" kata Chanyeol lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat vagina wanitanya.

"ngghhh chanyeolhh lagiih aaahhh" Chanyeol semakin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang sempit baekhyun, jaringa memainkan klitoris baekhyun yang sudah menonjol dan berwarna pink.

"yaahh chaanyeolhh" Baekhyun semakin menarik kepala chanyeol masuk agar lidah chanyeol semakin masuk ke vaginanya.

"oouhh God ssshh yeolliehh aaahh aahhh aahh!" Jari chanyeol yang sudah menggantikan lidahnya menyentuh gspot Baekhyun, membuat si wanita mendongak dan mendesah semakin liar.

Jari-jari chanyeol semakin cepat menggaruk dinding vagina Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meruntuhkan pertahanannya

"oouhh chanyeolh lagi! lagi! aaahh shiittt! lebih lagi park! aku.. akuuhh oouhh yeolhhh akkuhhh.." Mata Baekhyun masih menatap si pria yg sedang asik menggaruk dinding vaginanya

chanyeol tersenyum tampan melihat gadis yang disukainya beberapa jam lalu hampir mengalami orgasme hanya karena jari-jarinya  
"keluarkan sayang.. keluarkan untukku baby.." bisiknya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"oouhh yeaaahh chaanhh! aahhh! aahh.." Baekhyun meremas bahu chanyeol saat merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

 _benar-benar nikmat ouhh_ , batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memposisikan penis besarnya di depan vagina Baekhyun, menggosok-gosokkan perlahan ujung penisnya dengan lubang dan klitoris Baekhyun, membuat dirinya sendiri menggeram menahan kenikmatan gesekan tersebut.

"baek, kau siap?" Heol, pertanyaan tidak berguna yeol, wanitamu siap atau tidak kau akan tetap memasukkan penis basahmu ke vagina itu.

Baekhyun menggangguk mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"bertahanlah, sayang.."

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu menekan pinggulnya dengan perlahan

"AAAAHH CHANYEOL SAKIITT! AAAHH CHAN..hiks..AAAHHH SAKIITT CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang, jari-jarinya mencengkeram bahu chanyeol kuat.

"eergghh sebentar babyhh, kau aah shitt.. aargghh"

Penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk seluruhnya. YEAY!

Chanyeol melumat payudara Baekhyun, memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana untuk mengalihka kesakitan yg wanitanya rasakan.

"Baek, terimakasih. Kau tau, aku menyukaimu sejak awal melihatmu di backstage bersama Luhan." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut tanpa membalas pernyataan Chanyeol.

"move yeolhh.. aahhh kau membuatkuhh penuuhhh.. hnggg"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya hingga ujung penis, lalu mendorong pinggulnya lagi.

"hhmm baekhyun, sangat sempitthh oouhh" chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"yaah chanyeolhh aaahh nikmaatt ouhh babyhh deeperrhhh aaashhh shiitt yeolh.. aaahhh aahh aaahh! yaa disanah yeollliehh ooh God!"  
keramaian yang Baekhyun buat benar-benar membuat chanyeol semakin semangat memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

"baeekhh nikmath hmm?" yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"baeekh aahh jawab akuuh.. kau sedang apahh? hmm? ouuh" Chanyeol benar-benar makhluk paling iseng di dunia

"ouhhh yeolhh akuuh sedangghh mmhh ditusukhh dengannhh penis besaarrhh aahh!" Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar jawaban baekhyun.

"apa itu nikmat?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"yhaahh sangatth nikmaatth, akuuh inginhh seperti iniihhh ouhh.. aahh setiap detikkhh aakkhh cepatth chanyeolhh ceppaathhhh" Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya

"aahh yeoolhhh oohhh aaahhh akuuh inginhh aakkhhh yeoolhhh i'm cuminggghhh ouuhh.." Baekhyun mempererat pegangannya pada bahu chanyeol.

"waithh babyyh.. bersamahh pleasehh" tusukan chanyeol semakin cepat dan tepat

"aah aahh aaahhaa chaannhhh yessh baby pleasehh aahh.. didalamhh chaannh jebaallhhh oouuhh"

"didalam? hm? kau yakinhh aaah shitt vaginamuh semakin menjepit penisku baekhh aaakhh"

"yaaahh chhannh aku tidak tahaann ouuhh.. shiit shiitthh yeolliehhh ouuhhh.."

"now baby now!"

"AAAHHH CHANYEOOLLHHH AAAHH! AAAHH!"

"BAEKHYUN SHIITT TERIMA INI OOOUHHHH AAARGGHH!"

Chanyeol jatuh memeluk Baekhyun, penisnya masih berada di dalam vagina wanitanya. Baekhyun masih dalam mode orgasme yang membuat tubuhnya masih tersentak beberapa kali.

"aku mencintaimu baekhyun.." chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun.

"terimakasih sudah membantuku chan" baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada chanyeol

si pria menggulingkan badannya ke samping, lalu menarik tubuh wanitanya mendekat untuk dipeluk.

Dan mereka berdua tidur dengan memeluk tubuh masing-masing, dengan degupan jantung mereka yang sangat cepat dan saling bersahutan.

 **END**

* * *

 **God! APA YANG AKU TULIS INI? HAAAAAHHH..**

 **oke ini sudah selesai, jadi terimakasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini. duuh badanku panas sendiri ngetik part ini. OIYA MAAF YAA KALO ADA TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA, karena aku ga baca ulang.**

 **Gw bi laik _jadi gini toh rasanya nulis ff nc_. hahaha perjuangan sekali yaa para author ff nc selama ini. **

**Oke, jadi terimakasih sudah membaca. Maaf jika cerita ini aneh, ngawur, hmm menjijikkan dll.. aku hanya membantu para penggemar ffnc menambah koleksi mereka. ehe.**

 **Dan untuk yang tanya dikomen, gaada niatan bikin yaoi?,  
hmm ada, ada banget malah. bahkan ini sebelumnya mau kubikin yaoi tapi takut ga jadi karena aku bukan laki-laki, hm gabisa ngerasain gitulah ya intinya, tapi tunggu aja aku pasti dan pasti akan bikin yang yaoi. karena aku juga penganut ff nc yaoi garis keras wkwkwk.**

 **THANKS GUYS!**


End file.
